


Slytherin? No!

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Male Friendship, Pottermore, Teenlock, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's no way in hell you would be a Slytherin! I'm more Slytherin than you!  Mycroft is more Slytherin than you!  Even Mrs. Hudson would be chosen rather than you! It would be the same as sorting me in Hufflepuff! It doesn't fit!" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John and Sherlock play Pottermore, John is sorted in Slytherin and ends up knowing a bit more of a hidden side of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin? No!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I opened my docs and started writing... This was what happened, haha. Sherlock and John playing Pottermore - I'd really like to see it happening! 
> 
> Remember that there's no magic in this fic, there are only the books and movies and the website as well - and they are very curious teenagers. I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Jane.

"No. No. Absolutely not!"

"What?"

"I can accept you being sorted in all of the other houses, but I can't stand you being a Slytherin, no."

"Sherlock, Pottermore is just a game, it's not like it means something!"

"Except it does,  John. There's no way in hell you would be a Slytherin! I'm more Slytherin than you!  Mycroft is more Slytherin than you!  Even Mrs. Hudson would be chosen rather than you! It would be the same as sorting me in Hufflepuff! It doesn't fit!"

"Oh blood hell, Sherlock, can you shut up for a bit? I knew it would be dangerous to show you an innocent game on the Internet."

"It's not innocent. It's a serious matter."

John gave his best friend, a black haired eighteen year-old boy, taller than him and who was specially fond of mocking others because they were _too childish_ , a long stare.

"What? I mean it. "

Sherlock sulked even more when John bursted into laughter.

"What-is-so-funny, John Watson?"

The other whipped his eyes as the final chuckles kept coming to him and finally calmed down, relaxing against the chair he was sitting. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just I've never expected having this conversation with you."

Sherlock turned his chair to John,  his eyes finally leaving the computer screen. "You think this is a joke, fine. Let me show you something,  Watson!"

"Hey! That's how they call my father!" Whinned he as he followed Sherlock until they reached the nearest wardrobe.

"You're such an adult now, laughing because I took the sorting ceremony so seriously.  However, it was you who showed me that website, amd you're already nineteen years old."

"As a joke, Sherlock!" He ruffled his friend's curls with a mocking smile. "It's not a big deal."

Sherlock snapped his hands away. "I think you're ready for this,  then.  You must be immune now."

"Immune to... what the?" John fell silent as Sherlock opened both of the wardrobe doors wide.  It was one of the biggest collections of Harry Potter stuff he had ever seen: uniform, ties, a wander, even an owl inside a cage!

"It's not real, rest assured."

John snickered at that rather obvious remark and continued to look inside. The shelves were divided by subject! Even the books were there - and there was a very known piece of yellow parchment in the first one. "The letter."

"Yes,  the letter. Albus Dumbledore wrote it for me."

"It's impossible!"

Sherlock smirked. "You're quite right. However,  I have a very caring brother who gave me a birthday travel as a gift… And in said traveling I must have met someone very _important_ to Harry Potter’s world, if you know what I mean.”

“You didn’t!” John’s voice was almost too high pitched for him now. How could Sherlock have hidden something this big for so many years?

“Well, let the facts speak for themselves. Now, John” Sherlock looked very serious. “Can you understand that it’s not possible for you to be a Slytherin, being this an official Harry Potter website or not?”

“Okay, okay, I give up, I wouldn’t be a good Slytherin, no.” He laughed a bit more and gave his friend a light nudge on the belly. “But I have a favour to ask.”

“Oh, really?” Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically. “And what would it be…?”

“Can you let me borrow some of these? I know some cute nerdy chicks who would adore them… I was hoping I could show them _my wander_ later”, finished John with a quick raise of his eyebrow.

Sherlock’s mouth was wide open until he could properly speak. “John Hamish Watson!”

“Hey!”

“This is the worst joke ever! You’re hereby banned from this house! You need to learn how to behave yourself!”

“Fine! Fine!” He stopped trying to struggle when Sherlock really started push him off the bedroom. “But I’ll find a way to break this rule! You can’t stop me!”

“Yes, yes” and the door was shut after him. Sherlock waited for the noise of the front door closing, leaned against the frame of his own door and slid to the ground, laughing so hard his belly ached.

  



End file.
